


Родственные связи

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Война окончена, а это значит — ничего не мешает Гарри Поттеру навестить своих родственников.Вместе с крестником.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Родственные связи

— Итак, Тедди, — сказал Гарри, пряча улыбку. — Что ты там обещал бабушке Меде?

— Не шалить в гостях, — уныло протянул Тедди, а затем спросил (в голосе явно сквозила надежда): — Что, и совсем немножко нельзя?

Гарри сделал вид, что задумался:

— Ну, если ты больше не хочешь Писклявого мороженого в эти выходные...

Тедди сник.

— Ну вот...

Они уже свернули к маленькому, очень аккуратному дому. Газон и кусты были подстрижены точно по линейке, и даже идеально ровные клумбы будто кричали, что здесь живут абсолютно нормальные люди.

— Бабушке бы здесь понравилось, да, Гарри? — сказал Тедди, смотревший во все глаза. — Только вот...

— Что?

— Мне здесь точно язык заколдуют, если я буду болтать за столом.

Гарри расхохотался.

— Поверь мне, только не здесь. Послушай, малыш, я тебе не сказал, но мои тетя, дядя и кузен — магглы.

— Вау! То есть, когда ты был маленький, тебе никто язык не замораживал? — восхитился Тедди.

— Ни разу.

— И перцовым зельем не поил?

— Представь себе.

Глаза Тедди становились всё больше и больше.

— И за мантию к стулу не приклеивал?

Гарри хмыкнул.

— По-моему, Дадли однажды пытался. Но без магии, конечно же.

Тедди даже остановился.

— Гарри! А как же тогда тебя воспитывали?

Гарри улыбнулся. 

— В основном, запирали в чулане.

— Как метлу? Скукотища, — посочувствовал Тедди. — А если я буду шалить, меня тоже туда запрут? — вскинулся он.

Гарри потрепал его по плечу.

— Пусть только попробуют!

Тедди вздохнул. На самом деле ему даже хотелось быть запертым в настоящей маггловской каморке для метел.

Интересно, чем маггловские метлы отличаются от обычных?

Ба говорила, они не летают.

Совсем-совсем. Но Тедди в это не очень верил. Зачем же ещё тогда нужны метлы?

Тут он шмыгнул носом так громко, что Гарри даже остановился и выпустил его руку.

— Ну что, я совсем тебя перепугал, что ли? — сказал он виновато, наклоняясь к Тедди так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

Тедди замотал головой, но Гарри, кажется, не очень-то ему поверил.

— Никто тебя там не обидит, я обещаю. А если попробуют, мы сами их закроем в маленьком чуланчике, и даже заклятие незримого расширения не наколдуем!

— Нас бабушка заругает, — заметил Тедди.

— Ещё как, — согласился Гарри. — Так вести себя в гостях — очень невежливо. Ну вот... Мы почти пришли. Ещё раз. Что ты пообещал бабушке Меде?

— Быть хорошим мальчиком и не превращаться ни... Ни... Ни в кого, — запнулся Тедди.

Пообещать было, конечно, легко. Но совсем непонятно, зачем.

Он же никому не делает больно, когда превращается...

К тому же, вдруг им понравится?!

Бабушка, например, долго смеялась, когда Тедди отрастил себе слоновьи уши.

Говорила, что он ее радость.

А разве радость может кому-то не нравиться? — думал Тедди, взбираясь вслед за Гарри по высоким ступенькам.

Затем крестный нерешительно поднял руку и нажал на кнопку звонка. Где-то в глубине дома раздалась звонкая серебряная трель.

Прозвучали чьи-то быстрые, дробные шаги, и дверь распахнулась.

Секунды три высокая, худая женщина молча смотрела на гостей. Ее длинная шея, казалось, вытянулась ещё больше. Наверное, от удивления.

— Здравствуйте, тетя Петунья, — сказал Гарри дружелюбно.

— Здравствуй, бабушка! — радостно подхватил Тедди. 

Каждая бабушка очень-очень радуется, когда у нее появляются внуки. Тедди специально у своей спрашивал.

Но эта новая бабушка оказалась какой-то странной.

Она открыла рот, потом зачем-то прихлопнула его рукой... А затем сползла в обморок, как испорченное зелье сползает по стенкам котла.  


***

— Ну я не хотел, — оправдывался Тедди жалобно. — Ну правда. Ну честное слово.

Гарри все так же неумолимо смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?

Тедди выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Ну я ничего плохого не хотел... - повторил Тедди.

— Я не об этом, — прервал его Гарри. — Я спрашиваю, как ты вообще додумался назвать мою тётку бабушкой?

Подняв глаза, Тедди с облегчением заметил, что Гарри улыбается. Незаметно, самыми краешками губ.

— Ну ты же мне крестный отец, да? А она тебя в чулане запирала, значит, воспитывала... значит, она твоя приемная мама, а вместе что получается?

Гарри поднял брови.

— Крестная приемная БАБУШКА! — с торжествующим видом сказал Тедди. — Ну или, по крайней мере, крестная двоюродная бабушка, — поправился он.

— Напомни мне попросить твою РОДНУЮ бабушку не давать тебе так много рассматривать генеалогические древа.

— Почему-у-у-у?

— Не то однажды окажется, что я любимый племянничек Долорес Амбридж, — ехидно и как-то непонятно сказал Гарри.

Тедди на всякий случай наморщил лоб. Вдруг срочно понадобится разреветься.

Но неожиданно вспомнил ещё кое-что.

— А что такое «Нагулял бастарда»? — спросил он. — Это как собаку выгуливать? 

Гарри сначала побледнел, потом позеленел — и было похоже, что он вот-вот начнет ругаться.

Ну все, подумал Тедди. Писклявое мороженое ему точно теперь не купят. Наверное, целый месяц.

А это ещё выходные, и ещё, и еще, и ещё, и маленький хвостик.

Ужасно долго.

Тедди украдкой взглянул на крестного.

Хмурится. Очки воинственно блестят. Рассердился — хуже, чем бабуля...

Но внезапно Гарри остановился, прикрыл рот рукой, совсем как его тетя недавно, ещё секунда — и он начал хохотать, как будто его корнуолльские пикси щекотали.

— Это ты тоже от «бабушки и дедушки» услышал? — отсмеявшись, спросил Гарри.

— Ну да, — пригорюнился Тедди. — Это дедушка сказал. «Неслыханно! Я в его возрасте работал и был приличным человеком. А твой племянник уже успел нагулять бастарда!»

— Ты здорово запомнил, просто слово в слово, — почему-то вздохнул Гарри.

— Я с бабушкой зелья варю, она говорит, что запоминать полезно, и не только рецепты, — похвастался Тедди.

Но Гарри почему-то не выглядел впечатленным.

— Слово «бастард» тебе лучше не запоминать.

— Почему?

— Потому что бабушка Меда, если услышит, заморозит язык не только тебе, но и мне.

— Ты же взрослый, — поразился Тедди. — Это потому, что бабушка Меда главнее всех? Тогда давай, — он даже замер, — давай попросим ее запереть тебя в чулане!..

Для болтуна Тедди не было хуже наказания, чем двадцать минут помолчать, и он совершенно точно предпочел бы быть запертым в темной маленькой комнате с пауками.

Над их головами сгущались ранние осенние сумерки.

Тедди держался за руку крестного и бежал вприпрыжку, стараясь угнаться за широкими взрослыми шагами.

— Гарри, — внезапно сказал он шепотом. — Ты не корми меня мороженым в эти выходные. 

— Почему это?

— Когда дедушка закончил ругаться и вышел из кухни, я его передразнивал.

— О Мерлин… Ты показал ему язык?

— Я показал ему усы. Ну, отрастил себе, — сознался Тедди. — Я не думал, что он испугается, он же их каждый день в зеркале видит.

— Эдвард Ремус Люпин! — сказал Гарри так строго, как будто он был ещё на работе.

И тут Тедди понял, что мороженого ему не есть как минимум два месяца, и затосковал.

Но Гарри посмотрел на него внимательно — и махнул рукой.

— Дома поговорим. Этот стресс нужно заесть хорошей порцией мороженого.


End file.
